A New Romance
by appiedala
Summary: This fic is about Shaw falling in love with Booths friend from the army. I suck in summarys so forgive me.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This fic is more about Shaw and Booth's friend. I don't own any of the Bones characters I just borrow them for a while he he. They only one I own is Lorean offcourse. Rating might change in chapters to come. Please let me know what you think. I'm not a writer just playing around a bit and trying my luck here he he.

**At the Hoover building.**

"Agent Shaw, can you come in here for a second?", Booth hollered from his office.

Agent Shaw stood up from her desk stacked with paper work and walked into Booth's office.

Booth gestured for her to close the door behind her and sit down.

"Can I ask you a personal question Shaw?".

"Depends on what the question is Sir", Shaw answered shyly.

"Well i'm meeting some old friend of mine from the army tonight and Bones and me were wondering if you wanted to join us if you are free".

"Well I … uhh".

"It's like a double date but not a _date_. Look me and Bones we like you, we really do, and we thought my friend is single you are single and you both deserve a night out", Booth said shifting in his seat feeling a little uncomfortable.

"That's true I could use a night out with all the work we've been getting lately, but what about my son Danny. I don't think I can find a sitter on such short notice and please call me Genny", Shaw was blushing a little.

She never had a blind date before. In the back of her mind a voice was telling her to be carefull. Knowing Booth the guy couldn't be so bad maybe he was really nice.

"We can ask Angela, Miss Montenegro, who is sitting Christine if she minds Danny coming over. I don't think that would be a problem. But offcourse it's what you want. Drink?", Booth stood and walked over to his mini fridge.

"Would she really do that? And yes, a diet coke please".

"I can call her iff you like Genny, she's picking up Christine at our place tonight and Bones likes to show you around the house before we go." Booth got his cell phone out of his pocket and searched for Angela's nuber while handing the coke to Shaw.

"Hey Ange it's Booth. Listen could you do me a huge favor? We invited Agent Shaw to come with us when we are meeting Lorean tonight but she doesn't think she can find a sitter on such short notice for her son Danny. So what I wanted to ask you is do you mind taking Danny too tonight? He's 5 Ange".

Shaw listened to Booth's explanation and heard the muffled sounds of Angela chirping from Booth's phone. She wondered what kind of man this "Lorean" was.

"Ok thank you so much Ange, see you at 6. Bye". Booth ended the call grinning hard at Shaw.

"I arranged a sitter for Danny. Really Genny you don't have to worry, Ange is great with kids and her son Michael will have a blast with Danny."

"Oh wow that's so nice of her! Where are we going and what time do you want me to be there", Shaw asked starting to feel a little excited and nervous.

"Actually you and me are leaving at 4 today. Bones said she has some beautifull dresses you can wear so not to worry about that. You know Genny, I think this a great opportunity to get to know eachother a little better. Oh and call me Seeley please".

"Oh I see everything is arranged then, Agent Booth...erm...Seeley".

"Ok great let's finish up and head home, you can leave your car i'll drop it at your place tomorrow".

Shaw grinned and stood up. "Thanks Seeley", she said blushing a bit.

_Wow, Booth is really nice! Looks like the toughest FBI agent but is a really sweet guy. I never imagined this happening and sure as hell didn't expect this from Dr. Brennan. She acts all clinical and stuff but...AWESOME!_

**St. Gregory Hotel, Washington DC**

Lorean walked through the lobby and greeted the attendant behind the desk when his cell rang.

Taking it out of his pocket he looked at the caller ID and saw Booth blinking on the little screen.

"What's up Booth?", he answered and got into the elevator.

"I'm staying at St. Gregory on 2033 M Street for the next mont before I head home again. So are we still going out tonight?". Booth told him to dress up but stay casual because he was bringing a date for him.

"You thought let's fix him a date. What is she like or don't you wanna tell?" another explanation from Booth followed but he didn't say anything only that her name was Genevieve Shaw.

They ended the call a few seconds later after Booth told him he should be at the steps of the Hoover at 4.

Looking at his watch he realised he only had about 45 minutes to get to the Hoover so he decided to jump in the shower the second he entered his suite. The suite was a big as his appartment in The Netherlands where he came from. It had a big living room like area with couches and a dining table, a kitchen where he could cook his own meals, a huge double bed in a big bedroom and an enormous bathroom with a tub and showercabin. If Dr. Brennan hadn't upgraded him he could never even think about how he would pay for it.

He undressed and turned on the shower while putting his teeth brush in his mouth. The water was still a little cold but he stepped under the stream anyway. When he was done brushing his teeth he washed himself and got out again. With the long flight he had and the little jet-lag he felt tired on the one hand but on the other hand he was excited to see Booth again and meet his family. The last time he saw Booth was in the army a few years back. Booth was the Sergeant Major of the unit Lorean was driving around. Booth had a huge thing for Dr. Brennan and he was turned down by her. Booth told him that was the reason he went back in the army to train rookies, to get over Dr. Brennan, Bones as Booth called her. While he and Booth got to know eachother Booth met Hannah. Being discharged before Booth did they lost contact. Lorean found pictures from his time in Afghanistan a few months ago and decided to try and get connected again. Booth told him he was with the FBI so it wasn't much of an effort to find him and Lorean gave Booth a call. That's why Lorean was in Washington now.

Lorean filled the sink with hot water and grabbed his shaving supplies from his wash bag when his cell beeped for an incoming text message.

"**Hey Cabby don't be late, looking forward to see you again! Booth".**

"**I won't be late don't worry! And don't call me CABBY! He he".** He typed rapidly.

"**That's what Bones used to say "Don't call me Bones". You'll get used to it and love it anyway. 25 minutes!".**

"Still the same Booth", Lorean muttered to himself looking at his reflection. "Jeez I look like a hobo with this beard, time to take it off".

He shaved in 5 minutes and drained the sink. With 20 minutes left he dressed grabbed his wallet and phone and left the hotel.

**15 minutes later at the Hoover building**

"You ready Shaw?", Booth asked casually leaning on her desk.

"Yes absolutely, let's go", Shaw turned off her computer stood up and flung her bag over her shoulder.

Her mind wandered off to Booth's mysterious friend again. _Jeez Genevieve what got into you? You are going to have a nice evening with Booth and Dr. Brennan with or without the guy. _Shaw chastised herself mentally.

She followed Booth out of the building when she saw a guy turn and wave at Booth.

"Cabby! Dude so great to see ya", Booth said giving the stranger a blow to the shoulder.

The guy was somewhere around 6ft tall with dark blonde spiky hair, same build as Booth and the most amazing green eyes!

"Ouch man, you wanna break me or something? Good to see you too and whom might this lovely lady be?", the stranger asked smiling at Shaw.

Shaw blushes the second the stranger looked at her. _Oh My God! Is this Lorean, this is Booth's friend? Wow...he is...HOT!_

"Allow me to introduce you this is Agent Genevieve Shaw. Genny this is Lorean Dekker a buddy of mine", Booth said gesturing to them both.

"How nice to meet you Lorean", Shaw said shyly with a tiny smile.

"The pleasure is all mine Genevieve", Lorean shook her hand smiling at her.

"Don't drool all over her Cabby. Let's go pick up Danny at the day care, you guys wait here i'm getting the car". Booth walked off back towards the building.

Shaw and Lorean looked at eachother not knowing what to say for a second.

Lorean was the first to find his tongue and said: "Have they done this before with you? Setting you up with a date?"

"Uhm no actually it is the first time they even asked me to tag along with them. Did they set you up before?".

"Ha ha no I met Booth in the army a few years ago so there weren't much women around. Booth got the only one there was as far as I know. I think it's nice of them though, now we both have someone to talk to if they get caught up in eachother at dinner".

"Phew that's for sure. There always was a tension between the two of them but it never was this bad before. I think they jump each other everytime they get a chance", Shaw said laughing.

"Wow like bunnies! I don't think their neighbours will be happy with them, Booth has a tendency to get a little loud sometimes and believe me I know! We slept in tents so we could hear everything. Whew Booth and Hannah could go on all night long screaming, grunting and moaning."

"Too much info. I guess he has great stamina then. So what do you do for a living?"

"Believe me he has! I work as an electrical engineer back home. Making electrical boxes for airconditioning and such things. I guess I don't have to ask what you do for a living huh, Agent", Lorean grinned hard at her.

"Nope, Booth is my boss. I'm so lucky everyone knows about him and Dr. Brennan otherwise they would've thought of me as a suck up, oh there's Booth".

Booth stopped the car a couple of metres from them. Lorean walked over and opened the front door. "Allow me miss", he said stepping behind the door holding it open for Shaw to get in.

Lorean got in the back seat and Booth drove off. The ride to day-care, Shaws house and Booth's home went by in a flash. Shaw listened to the stories the guys shared about what happened when they got home from Afghanistan. Booth told him all about his break-up with Hannah and the start of his life with his Bones. Lorean told him about having a girl for a year. She left with all his cash and his car without a reason so he had to build up everything for himself again. He told Booth about his new job and about his sister who recently had her first baby.

**Booth and Brennan residence**

When Booth parked the car in the driveway of his house Danny got all excited seeing the big white house.

"Mommy look how big this house is, can we buy one just like this?", Danny asked jumping on her lap.

"Mommy could never pay for a house like this honey. Let's go meet Christine an Dr. Brennan".

"Never say never Genny, maybe you will buy a house like this someday", Booth said with a gentle smile. "Come on let's go".

Booth opened the door for them "After you, welcome in our house".

Both Shaw and Lorean looked around them stunned.

"Dude this house looks amazing", Lorean said.

"Absolutely stunning", Shaw was mesmerized. Danny was wiggling in her arms while he too tried to look around.

"Hello Agent Shaw. And you must be Lorean", Bones said coming around the corner of the kitchen.

"Dr. Brennan how lovely to finally meet you. You look more stunning in real life then on the covers of your novels", Lorean said nodding and shaking her hand gently.

"Thank you Lorean. I guess this is Danny then. Hey little man how are you?", Bones smiled sweetly at the young boy in Shaws arms.

Danny saw Christine in her play-pen and wriggled out of his mothers arm. The second he stood he ran towards the play-pen. "Mommy look she is waving at me", he shouted happily.

"Aw look at that Booth, Christine is smiling at him. She's got all social traits from her father", Bones said pooring some coffee for everyone.

"She's got a lot from you too Dr. Brennan, she is gorgeous like her mother", Shaw replied instantly.

"She looks like an angel Booth. A pretty little princess, can I pick her up Dr. Brennan?", Lorean asked smiling at Christine.

"Thank you, both of you and offcourse. You two all me Tempe please, we are not at work".

"Thanks Tempe and you're welcome", Lorean picked up Christine who instantly giggled at his touch. She wriggled around kicking her feet squealing. "How old is she Seeley?".

"Just over 7 months, want some coffee?".

"Sure just let me put this adorable angel back in her play-pen. You are such an angel I bet your daddy gets a lot of boys to fight off of you", Lorean said. Before he put her back he gave her a tiny peck on the cheek. He smiled happily at the little girl and stroked her hair before turning around to join the others for coffee.

_Now ain't he cute, he seems really good with kids. No.. no...no...Genevieve you can't fall in love with him he's gotta go back home sooner or later. _Shaws mind went into overdrive when Lorean looked at her and winked. She felt her cheeks burning and just knew everyone saw it. Lorean smile grew wider and he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"I...i...ehhh...gotta go to the bathroom. Can you show me where it is DR. Br...Tempe?", shaw stuttered which Lorean found utterly cute.

"Offcourse Shaw follow me. Oh excuse me, i'm sorry, should I still call you shaw now?", Bones asked.

"My name is Genevieve but Genny will do just fine, Tempe".

They talked casually while Bones showed her around and to the bathroom.

"So what do you think Cabby?", Booth asked looking over the rim of his cup when he heard the ladies walking up the stairs.

"About what, your lady, your daughter, your house or Genny?". Lorean acted like he didn't know what Booth was talking about, but he was damn sure Booth wanted to know what he thought about Genny.

"Dude don't act stupid with me, everything but mostly Genny offcourse."

Lorean took a sip of the strong but wonderfull coffee, the best he had so far. He took a deep breath and startid answering Booth's question but what he didn't know was that both of the ladies were standing in the livingroom and could hear everything he said. Genny stood blushing and Bones winked at Booth with a big smile plastered all over her face.

"Well first of all your misses seems really nice and looks absolutely stunning just like I thought she would. Second your daughter, she is adorable a true angel. Third your house is amazing man I wish I had one just like it. And last but offcourse not the least, Genny...", he stopped mid-sentence and flushed.

"What do you think Cabby? You're blushing", Booth laughed.

"She...she...i don't think I have proper words for it. I think I had a crush the instant I saw her smiling at me. Those blue eyes mesmerize me really, but don't tell her I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable. We just met and I think I should keep my distance for now. Going home in 4 weeks remember?".

When he stopped talking to take a sip of his coffee he heard a giggle coming from behind him and he turned around so fast he almost fell of his chair. Bones stood behind him giggling with an open-mouthed Genny beside her. Bones nudged Shaw and she snapped her mouth closed. Her face a dark shade of red and eyes wide open.

"Oh boy, you heard all of it didn't you?", Lorean asked shocked finding his balance.

Shaw nodded and Bones went into a fit of laughter with Booth.

"You should see your faces now", Bones said when her laughter subsided.

Lorean shook his head and turned again to look into his cup. That didn't work out the way he hoped, what would Genny think of him now? Maybe she thought he was one of **those** guys, the guys who are using women for a night of fun and leave them after never to be seen or heard from again.

"Well lets all go freshen ourselves up. The guys can go first we're going after because after all ladies need more time ha ha", Bones said when everyone finished their coffee's.

"Actually I don't need to freshen up Tempe, I did before I left the hotel to meet Seeley and Genny".

"Just come up Cabby, you can look around while I freshen up. We take the little man with us. I can show you my man-cave", Booth waggled his eyebrows understanding that Bones wanted to talk a little with Genny.

Lorean stood up, put his cup in the sink and followed Booth without saying a word. He passed Bones and Genny but didn't dare looking at them now still flushed.

The guys went up the stairs and Bones knew she had some time with Genny now. She started rinsing the cups and load the dishwasher. Christine was fast asleep in her play-pen.

"I have to say Tempe, your house is amazing!", Genny said sitting down on the stool Lorean just vacated.

"Thank you Genny, I love it here Booth found this house for us. I adore it, I never knew life would be like this with Booth".

"Sometimes I just wish I had a life like the life you are having, without the bones mind you. I don't have such a strong stomach and I cannot detach the way you two can".

"That's just the appearance we keep up. To be honest, sometimes we take cases home emotionally. We do struggle with the horrors of work sometimes but we get over it eventually. Don't worry Genny, your time will come".

"So about Lorean, is this the first time you meet him?", Genny asked shifting a bit on the stool.

"Yes but he seems like a nice guy. Ha ha Booth told me that when they were in the Army together Lorean got hit by schrapnell in his ass. Booth said he couldn't sit normally for a month. Funny cause he was driving them around".

They both laughed about it and Bones took two glasses out of the cupboard next to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine. She placed the glasses on the sink and poured them both a healthy amount of wine.

"So what do you think about him, and I swear they are not listening see for yourself", Bones continued while Genny turned on her stool looking around.

"Well I must say he is handsome, he is not the only one with an instant crush. But i've got to think about Danny too Tempe, what if he gets attached to Lorean and be crushed when he heads home. Oh what am I saying maybe it doesn't even work out you know. I'm not that easy, he needs to convince me he's not only saying he has a crush on me, I mean Danny's father was the guy who screwed around and left me when he found out I was pregnant. I don't want that happening again, I need a guy who stays and takes responsibility. Not only to me but for Danny now too, it's been a long time. I haven't seen a guy after I got pregnant so it's been 5 years.".

"I understand and you are right. If I am honest I don't think a relationship works with the two of you so far apart but the heart wants what the heart wants, Booth told me once and he was right. Don't worry to much Genny you'll find out if he is serious before he leaves believe me. But the both of you just met, don't rush into things you don't even know eachother. Now let's go see what the guys are up too."

Bones placed a hand on Genny's shoulder and squeezed gently to comfort her a little. They heard Booth still in the shower whistling a tune and splashing. The door to Booth's man-cave was open and they saw a flicker of light coming from the cave, Bones thought it must have been the tv. When they peeked around the corner they saw Danny was laying on Loreans lap while Lorean stroked him through his hair watching cartoons.

"Wow they seem comfortable with eachother, Danny is never like this. Oh look he's asleep", Shaw whispered when Danny turned around on Loreans lap with closed eyes and his thumb in his mouth.

Lorean didn't notice the women looking at them and pulled the comforter that was on the back of the couch over Danny. The little man stirred: "Shhh it's okay Danny go back to sleep little man", Lorean whispered to him.

Shaws eyes filled with tears seeing her son so comfortable with a complete stranger. Danny never knew his father which made him distrust every man that came close to him or his mother. The only man he truly liked was his grandfather but he passed away a few months ago.

They saw Lorean was still stroking through Danny's hair and looked like he was engrossed with the cartoon. Bones nudged Shaw and gestured her to gon in. "Don't be shy i'm sure he won't bite you and if he does we still got Booth", she whispered.

Shaw hesitated a minute but stepped froward taking a deep breath. She walked around the couch and sat down at Danny's feet. Lorean pursed his lips and held his finger in front of it making a shhh sound.

"How long has he been asleep?", Shaw whispered.

"For about 15 minutes now, I think he's just tired from the new impressions his little mind has to progress now", Lorean whispered back.

They started talking whispering at eachother over Danny's back and Bones thought that was her cue to leave them be. She heard Booth get out of the bathroom and walked over to him fast to keep him quiet, she didn't want Lorean and Shaw to get disturbed now.

"Hey you", Bones said softly to Booth when she walked into their bedroom.

"Hey you too, so whats the matter?", Booth asked.

"They are in the man-cave talking. Danny fell asleep on his lap Booth it's just adorable. It makes me think of you and Christine sometimes, he is so much like you", she placed her palms on his pectoral muscles and leant over to peck him on the lips.

"Yeah well he could have been my younger brother, we are alike really", he kissed Bones again softly.

"You really like him don't you?", Booth asked after he broke their tender kiss wrapping his arms around her.

Bones nodded and placed her head on his still damp shoulder. Booth thought about the situation for a while and all of the sudden he thought he had this great idea.

"Hey Bones, honey, what iff it does work out between them? Can't we do something for them, I mean maybe we can find him a job or something, keep him here you know. He could stay in our guest house until he finds his own place".

"Sounds like a plan but let's see where they are heading first Booth we don't want to make decisions for them. Let them figure theirselves out first and if it turns out they are together we'll offer them your idea. We could use a handyman around or make him a manny ha ha, he seems good with kids. I've got to take a shower and get me and Genny dressed now so could you please ask Genny quietly to come to me Booth?", she pecked him on the cheek and gave his buttocks a little squeeze.

"You are driving me crazy with that woman! Let me get dressed first or do you want me to get Shaw like this?", Booth gestured to the towel around his hips.

Bones shook her head no and started undressing herself.

A few minutes later while Bones was in the shower Shaw entered her bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed. She thought about what they talked about, the casual conversation as if they didn't hear him saying he had an instant crush the moment he saw her. Also the conversations between him an Booth popped back into her mind and what they talked about waiting for Booth to return with the car. Shaw couldn't stop herself from smiling, the stupid grin just wouldn't leave her face. All of the sudden Bones walked out into their bedroom butt naked and not aware of Shaw on the bed. She was toweling down her hair and walked into the walk-in closet.

"Uhm Tempe...".

"Oh Genny you just made me jump haha, you can go freshen up now i'll pick some dresses out which you can choose from".

"Wow you really don't mind me wearing one of them? Oh you're still butt naked haha ah well just us women right", Shaw said casually peaking into the closet unbuttoning her white blouse.

Bones smiled and opened a drawer to pick out some underwear.

"Did you bring underwear Genny?"

"Yes I did when we stopped at my house for a second".

"Can I see it?", Bones saw Genny blush instantly the why written in her eyes.

"Oh i'm sorry it's not me being curious but it helps to know what you are wearing when I pick out a dress for you, I mean you don't wanna show off your underwear right", Bones explained herself.

"O...offcourse. What was I thinking?", Shaw turned around and grabbed her bag from the floor next to the bed. She took out a black lace set and showed it to Bones.

"I don't know what you were thinking i'm not a mind reader. I think I have the perfect dress for you, we are about the same size so go freshen up and we will see if i'm correct when you come out".

It was close to 6pm now and Angela could be there any omoment to pick up the kids. Booth busied himself packing eveything up for Christine while the doorbell rang. Lorean stood "I'll get it".

Lorean opened the door to see a smiling woman standing there with a little boy in her arms. There was a short curly haired man behind her.

"Hi i'm Angela and this is my husband Jack are the kiddos ready?", Angela asked with a charming smile.

"Yeah I guess they are about ready, come in my name is Lorean and Whom might this little man be?", he asked stepping aside to let them enter.

"This is our son Michael, hey Booth where's Brenn?", Angela said handing Michael over to Lorean without hesitation.

Jack looked to his wife flabbergasted and went over to get Michael out of Loreans arms.

"S'ok I don't mind holding the little man", Lorean said when he saw Jack reaching for Michael.

"Whatever you want man but don't be to wild with him he just had his...", Jack was in the middle of his line when Michael threw up all over Lorean.

"Oh my you ate a lot mister. You made me and yourself dirty let's clean it up now", Lorean didn't even flinch and smiled at Michael while walking to the sink. He looked around grabbed a little towel and started cleaning up Michaels face. While rinsing the towel with warm water Bones came down the stairs looking at him.

"Oh hi Tempe, I guess i'll borrow one of Seeley shirts now he he, the little man puked on me he might not like me verry much", he said sarcastically with Michael on the sink next to him in a fit of laughter.

Bones started laughing and walked over to Angela. She gave her a friendly hug and turned to Jack to peck him on the cheek. Booth joined them while Lorean was tickling Mischael now.

"Thank you so much for taking the kids for a night, are you sure you don't mind having an extra guest?", Booth asked hugging Angela.

"No problem G-man the four of you have fun. We are leaving right away because we... oh WOW look at her", Angela said looking over to Shaw who just descended down the stairs in a black dress which hugged all of her curves just the right way.

Everyone turned to look at her and Loreans jaw dropped immediately. Michael was in his arms patting his face giggling.

"Oh...wow..you..you look...amazingly stunning", he stumbled over his own tongue.

"Thank you do you like it? You look...like you are puked on", Shaw laughed.

"Yeah it was Michael, the second Angela handed him to me he puked. Wow...just...wow", he walked over to Shaw and grabbed her hand in his.

He spun her around and the knee-length dress flared out. For them it felt like they were alone in the room and didn't even notice the smiles on everyones faces.

"Now you can stop flattering me and get changed i'm not going out with a guy that has been puked on", shaw said with a shaky voice.

Lorean nodded fast with googly eyes. Booth grabbed his arm telling him not to start drooling. Booth started to walk to the stairs but Bones stopped him putting her hand on his arm.

"Allow me Booth, just finish up down here so we can leave when we come down again", she said.

Booth nodded and kissed her tenderly releasing Loreans arm.

"Well like I was saying when Shaw came down the stairs we need to get going now. We have to be somewhere, got a play date with three little cuties", Angela said.

Booth walked with them to their car with Christine in her carrier and Shaw and Danny next to him. Danny was looking at Christines sleeping form all the time.

When everyone was seated in the car and the kids strapped Jack drove off leaving Booth and Shaw standing on the driveway. Bones and Lorean came out of the house and Booth noticed Bones gave Lorean a pair of dark blue stone washed jeans and a black dress shirt. It suited him well.

"So ready to go?", Booth asked.

Everyone nodded and they headed for Booth's SUV.

_So what do you think? Should I keep going or am I just boring you? Click the review button and let me know, I won't bite ya'll. You can also find me on twitter appiedala_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Welcome back! So i decided to keep writing on this piece and see where it takes me, offcourse i got it all in my head so i know what's gonna happen and what's not! If you have an idea about what should happen let me know, i'm open for suggestions. Sorry for grammar errors and things like that._

_I still dont own any of the Bones chars! I just borrow them for a while!_

Long Beach State (guest reviewer) thank you i'm glad you like it. I'm trying to keep the humor in we allready have loads of Booth and Brennan fics so i thought let's try something else.

Founding Fathers

"Here we are, let's get us a table", Booth said after they entered.

Their usual table was occupied so they looked around for another and spotted one in the back that was empty. Bones took Booth's hand and walked over there.

"Wow is it always this crowded in here? In the Netherlands there are a lot of places who wished for these amounts of costumers", Lorean asked. He had to raise his a little to make himself heard.

"It's not as busy as usual, wait till about 8 when all offices are closed and remember it's a Friday night", Genny said looking at him.

Lorean waited untill Genny was seated in the booth and sat down beside her. His palms were sweating and he felt really nervous sitting this close to Genny. When he tried to wipe his hands on his legs he accidentally hit Genny's breast with his elbow. Bones laughed seeing what happened.

"Oh i'm sorry Genny i didn't mean to do that", he flushed.

"Are you always this gentle with women Lorean, cause i gotta tell you i'm not into the rough stuff", Shaw was being sarcastic. She wondered where she found her voice without letting them hear how nervous she really was.

"No i'm usually gentler, i'm really sorry".

"Aww come on Cabby kiss and make up!", Booth almost started to belly-laugh seeing Lorean breaking a little sweat.

"Shut up Seeley, i'm not gonna kiss and make up. I didn't bump my elbow into her chest just to kiss Genny, i'm not that cheap", he sneered back.

Bones cocked an eyebrow looking at Shaw heaving a little sigh. Shaw flickered her eyes at her and Bones smiled gently.

"So err what are we having for dinner, do they have a menu card or something?", they all could hear Lorean's native language was not American. The dutch accent clearly notable in his nervous voice. Shaw thought that was really cute and kept looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"We are not eating here just for a drink, we're heading down the street for Thai after", Bones said raising her hand for the waiter to come over.

"Good evening Dr. Brennan how may i help you?", the young lady asked readying herself with a pen and her note pad.

"A bottle of my usual wine for us a beer and...what do you want Lorean?"

"A sprite will do Tempe", Lorean didn't want to drink. He knew he couldn't handle alcohol too well and he didn't want to make a fool out of himself with Genny.

"And a sprite for our foreign visitor. You're Dutch right?", the waitress asked recognizing his accent.

"Yes i am how did you know?".

"Omdat ik er geboren ben. Leuk je te ontmoeten stranger".

("Because i was born there. Nice to meet you stranger".)

Lorean smiled at the waitress. "Hetzelfde" ("the same")

Booth watched the tiny interaction recognizing Lorean speaking his own language. He never would've guessed the waitress could speak dutch.

"Interesting language, actually one i can't speak, yet!", Bones chuckled.

"Ah well she told me she was born in the Netherlands and that it was nice to meet me. I could teach you some if you like".

"I'd like that sometime, but now we are going to have a fun night no work or study".

"That's fine Tempe, so tell me what are the plans after dinner. We hangin' out somewhere, see a movie or something?", Lorean started to get a little more comfortable.

"Well if we all agree we could go to a club or something, i feel like dancing. Or we could go to the karaoke-bar, always having a blast there except that one time Booth got shot and i had to kill that bitch", Bones shocked herself spilling like that.

"Oh so i have to be carefull around you Tempe?", Lorean cocked an eyebrow and the waitress returned at their table. She placed his sprite in front of him, the beer in front of Booth and a wine-cooler together with two glasses in the middle of the table.

"I didn't have a choice back then she would've killed me if i didn't shoot her first. No worries Lorean", Bones smiled gently at him.

Lorean sat back a little and placed his right arm over the back of the booth casually with no intentions at all. Shaw shuffeled around a bit feeling very nervous all of the sudden. Booth and Brennan watched them but didn't say a word.

An hour passing by with casual conversation and reminiscing about their time in Afghanistan Lorean stood and excused himself. He really wanted to have dinner now because his stomach was protesting loudly all the time.

"The drinks are on me, let me go pay the bill. You get your coats i'm starving now. In the Netherlands we have dinner around five thirty and since it's 8 now i don't think i can do much longer without food", he said while getting his wallet out of his back pocket.

"That is very nice of you, are you sure?", Booth asked standing up.

Lorean was allready walking towards the bar. He paid the bill which was more then he expected but he didn't really care and left a healthy tip. He talked with the waitress casually waiting for the rest to get ready.

"Are you coming Lorean?", Shaw asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah Genny, bye Sandra", he spoke her name the dutch way and waved at her.

Walking down the street they felt a cold wind and Shaw shivered. Lorean saw her shivering and the goosebumps on her arms. Without hesitation he shrugged out of his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. She could feel the warmth of his body lingering in the jacket and the smell of him almost overwhelmed her. Putting the jacket on properly she smiled at him.

"No problem i'm not cold. It's always like this back home so not much of a difference here", Lorean said without Shaw even saying something but he thought her smile was enough thanks for him. He allready loved seeing her smile.

The Thai restaurant was not far from the Founding Fathers and after a walk of about 10 minutes they were ready to enter.

A tall man took their coats and brought them to a table in a quiet corner. When they were all seated another man took their orders.

"So Seeley how are we doing this, dutch way you pay half i pay half?".

"No Cabby this one is on us you paid drinks earlier so it's only fair we pay don't worry man. Always straight to the point aren't you?", Booth asked.

Lorean only nodded and took something out of his pocket. It was a small strip with two pills in it.

"Sorry weak stomach when it comes to spiced food. It's to keep the stomach burns away", he explained.

"You should go see a doctor about that Lorean", Bones said sfter sipping her wine.

"I allready did and he gave me these. With all the antibiotics and painkillers i used in Afghanistan after the schrapnell was removed out of my ass my stomach got damaged this is the result of that. It did hurt like hell at the time but now we can laugh about it. Who can say i was in a war driving people around and my only wound is a extra hole in my ass right?".

Shaw bursted out laughing unable to control herself and Booth sniggered.

"Right i remembered when they took you into surgery, you yelled all the way down the hall. Please fix my ass i don't wanna shit sideways the rest of my life! Everyone in the hallway laughed at you. Good thing though most of the men i saw passing that hallway were more severely injured and didn't make it through surgery", Booth said in hysterics.

"I was scared shitless what did you expect me to do? Lay still and pray, you know i don't do that no disrespecting your faith here. I felt like my ass had exploded, have you seen the piece the took out? It was a piece of pipe around 3 inches long, that hurts like hell you know".

Bones and Shaw were shaking with laughter, tears ran down their cheeks.

"Aww poor Cabby, hey there's the food tuck in", Booth said calming down a little.

Lorean started eating not caring about the others bursting into laughter every time they looked at him or eachother.

When he was halfway through his plate they finally stopped laughing.

Suddenly Lorean felt a hand on his thigh and struggles swallowing his bite. Shaw was smiling at him innocently like nothing happend. She crossed her legs under the table and her right foot rubbed his lower leg.

The actions were not unnoticed by Bones and she leant over to Booth.

"I never expected her to be like this i thought she was a shy woman", she whispered in Booths ear.

Booth didn't answer her and looked at a smiling Shaw and a totally flustered Lorean.

"What's up Cabby, cat got your tongue?", Lorean didn't answer only nodded.

He couldn't ignore her rubbing his thigh and keep his head at their dinner. The heat of her hand weas seeping through his jeans. His pants started to feel really tight and he tried really hard to will it away but i didn't work. Shaw noticed him getting really uncomfortable and took her hand of his leg.

"So where are you staying Lorean?", Shaw asked taking another bite.

"At St. Gregory's".

"Thats a great hotel, do you got a room there or a suite, i heard the suites are amazing!"

"Thanks to Tempe i got a suite, it's pretty big", still feeling a bit uncomfortable his answers were short.

Nobody said anything while they finished their dinner. Booth stood up to get the bill and Bones went to the ladies room.

Shaw thought this was her chance to talk some more with Lorean so she decided to do it.

"Hey uhm am i making you feel uncomfortable? I mean i just wanted to show you that i really like you, you know".

"No it's not that i just...look i really really like you too and i don't wanna screw this up. I'm going home in a month but i don't think i can do it if we get involved you know. You are so beautifull and Danny is such a sweet sweet boy who really seems to like me i just... i don't want to break everyones heart".

"I understand but i don't think you should worry about that. We are supposed to have fun and don't think about tomorrow. I know it sounds strange because we've just met but i don't really care how we are going to fix things but i just...", Shaw couldn't finish her line because she drowned in his green eyes.

She felt like he was looking straight into her soul.

"You know what Genny, you just made me a happy man", Lorean leant in and kissed her cheek.

Still stunned by his actions he held out his hand palm up for her to take when he saw Booth waving them over. Shaw smiled gratefully at him and took his hand letting him lead.

"So i feel like dancing, let's go dancing Both", Bones said looping her arm around his hip.

"Do you two have problems with that?", Booth riased his eyebrows looking at the pair exchanging sweet glances while Lorean gave his coat to Shaw again.

"No i don't mind but i'm gonna dance with Tempe too if she allows me. Share the love a little", Lorean said.

"I would love that Lorean, Booth is amazing in most things but dancing ain't really his thing you know. But when it comes to the hips...".

"Allright allright stop it i really don't want to know what G-man here can do with his hips. Last time i heard him moving them it gave me trauma", Lorean laughed shoving Booth aside to go outside.

"Well he is great with his hips, amazing flexibility".

"Bones? Come on, do you really need to tell them?", Booth croaked.

"Well Seeley, looks like the cat got your tongue now. Is it as flexible as your hips, maybe you can wiggle your way out of the cat", Lorean was belly-laughing by the time he finished.

Booths face turned even redder when Bones said: "His tongue is even more flexible".

When their laughter subsided Lorean was the first to catch his tongue.

"I gotta be back at the hotel before 2am or else they won't let me in anymore so let's say we've got 2 ½ hours left for some dancing".

"You can stay at our guest house iff you like, Genny too. I hate to be on the clock when i'm having a fun night out like this one", Bones offered.

"I would like that verry much Tempe. Thank you", Shaw reached for Loreans hand while she accepted Bones's offer.

Lorean took her hand and held it gently. Shaw could feel his hand were a little rough from work but also that they were warm. Really warm. They followed Booth and Bones's lead and walked for 20 minutes dwon the same street. Or it leats that was what Lorean thought.

He never been to the U.S. Before and comparing it to his homeland he felt really small here. Most of the states were bigger as his own country. The streets here were crowded most of the day while in the Netherlands you can walk for hours without meeting anyone on your way. He didn't get that but he just thought it was their mentality. They were walking past some clubs with heavy bass sounding through the walls but they entered a smaller establishment. The music was loud but it wasn't the popular club music you heard everywhere, it was also more intimate than most clubs.

"Let's grab us a couple of beers hey Cabby", Booth said turning around.

"No really Seeley i'm fine without alcohol", Lorean answered and took his coat from Shaw.

"Why are you affraid you're gonna make an ass out of yourself?".

"Ok fine but don't blame me if i make an ass out of myself i warned you"".

Bones took Shaw by the hand and took her to a free table at the otherside of the dancefloor she spotted. They sat down next to eachother and looked at some couples swirling aorund eachother on the dancefloor.

"This place is really nice Tempe, i thought we were heading to one of those meat-market clubs."

"This is where Booth and i usually go when i feel like dancing or we stay at home. It is where he took me after my high-school reunion eventhough we weren't together yet. But enough about Booth and me, tell me what do you think now".

"About Lorean you mean? I'm liking him more and more he kissed me on the cheek after he told me i made him a happy man. I told him we shouldn't worry and if we were meant to be will fix things".

A Crazy Little Thing by Queen started while Booth and Lorean just sat down next to the ladies.

"Oh i love this song can you rock and roll Genny?", Lorean asked standing up right away.

"Nope sorry the only dancing i can do with a partner is slow".

"I can", Bones grinned at Booth.

"If thats the case, can i ask you to dance with me?", Lorean stood and held out his hand.

Bones nodded and followed him to the dance floor. Lorean spun her around singing from the top of his lungs. They looked quite energetic in comparisson to the other couples on the floor. Lorean kept singing and Bones smiled through the whole song. When it ended Lorean bowed in front of Bones.

"Thank you Tempe you were amazing", Lorean walked with her to the table a little out of breath.

"Woah Cabby you can dance! And sing too",Bones said chuckling.

"Are you gonna call me Cabby now too?", he took a large swig of his beer almost draining the bottle.

The hours flew by without them noticing when all of the sudden Shaw stood up and asked Lorean to dance.

"Offcourse i would like to dance with you, Genny, i'd love to".

Booth started grinning.

"What is it Booth? Why are you grinning like the cat ate the bird", Bones asked.

"Canary Bones, like the cat that ate the canary. Just look at them all nervous it's just a dance. Lorean didn't seem so nervous with you".

"Well that's because he doesn't have a crush on me. Listen Booth i don't think we should wait with our offer, you know, Lorean told me he wants to hold back because he has to go home. He really likes Genny and he doesn't want to break her heart by getting together and leaving".

"Yeah well we'll talk about it when they get back ok Bones".

Booth emptied his bottle and pulled Bones to the dancefloor by the hand. When the song ended they both decided it was best to talk about this in private and go home. Booth threw the keys to his SUV at Lorean and told him to get them home but Lorean didn't want to drive since he had been drinking. Bones hailed two cabs and told the drivers to follow eachother. Genny got in with her and Booth took the second cab with Lorean.

_Ok so this one was a bit shorter. Up next talking in the cab, having fun with Bones, Booth in protection-mode over Shaw, Lorean is getting reaaaaaally drunk and intimacy. Got any ideas? Please lemme know and i'll try to put the ideas in the next chapter. Reviews are appreciated!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: So here we are again, Busy week at work so this took me a while. I hope you still like where this is going 'cause i'm not sure. Still struggling with the language here. My native language is definately not English but i'll keep trying he he._

_Remember i still don't own any of the chars here (except Lorean offcourse) Hart Hanson and Fox do._

_So where were we...ah yes i remember. Rating changed to M this is going somewhere so if you don't want to read smut or are underaged please stop reading now._

**In the Booth's cab**

"So Cabby, what's the deal what are your plans with Genny, cuz you know i won't let you hurt her", Booth said when the taxi started following Brennans cab.

"Should i have immediate plans? I just really, _really_, like her you know. Like i said before i've got to go home at some point and i don't want to break her heart. I'm sure i fell for her but what if we take this one step at a time and it turns out to be real? I'm only here for one month Seeley".

"Stop calling me Seeley, there is one thing me and Bones want to do for the two of you but i've gotta warn you first though. If you ever hurt her on purpose or be untrue to her i am going to kill you. When i do that nobody will ever know it was me iffffff they even find you with Bones by my side you know". Booth gave Lorean a hard intense stare.

"I understand that, so what is that thing you could do for us?" Lorean asked, still a bit shaken by the intensity of Booth's voice. Booth was really protective when it came to Genny, he couldn't even imagine how protective Booth would've been when it came to Tempe or their daughter.

"We'll tell you later when we're at home i just wanted to make sure you understood how i thought about it. I really like Shaw and she had a rough time raising Danny on her own. I didn't even know she had a son untill she worked a case with me and i had to hurry to the store to get organic baby-wipes for Christine".

"It's cool man, you know? I think you're acting like a big brother or something."

The rest of the short ride home they spent talking about their jobs and Loreans hometown.

**Meanwhile in Brennans cab**

"Oh my god Tempe he is so cute", Shaw sighed smiling.

"I concur, he could've been Booths younger brother they are both cute. Well actually Jared is cute to but in a different way", Bones said giving the cab driver the adress.

"Did you see him blush when i asked him to dance with me? He smells amazing".

"Yes we could see that even from where we were seated, i liked dancing with him as well. He really knows how to lead rock and roll dancing aint that easy".

"I think i really fell for him Tempe, even when i know i shouldn't".

"Why shouldn't you Genny?".

"He's not staying here for long Tempe. I don't know where to go from here, how to handle the situation. I know it's a bad idea to take this further but i'm sure it's love at first side. He is funny too, we laughed about Booth in the army while Booth got the car at the Hoover today.".

"Genny you're rambling, don't worry Booth and i got a plan but you both have to agree and it will be a huge step to take for Lorean. We will tell you when we get home and changed into something more comfortable. Did you bring something comfortable?".

"No i didn't, i didn't think i would stay the night".

"No problem i've got more than enough and Lorean could get some of Booth, don't worry Genny if Lorean is willing to take that step i think everything will work out just fine", Bones said patting Genny's hand.

"You both are wonderfull people Tempe, don't get me wrong but i thought you were cold and distance but now i know that is just appearance, thanks".

Bones smiled at her "Thanks Genny".

Genny turned her head to look at the cab following them. She could see Booth sat turned with his face towards Lorean giving him an intense stare. She didn't know what he was saying but she saw Lorean looking down and smiled a little. She really liked her new friends.

**B&B's residence.**

"Thanks man, keep the change", Lorean said while he paid the drivers of both cabs.

Booth insisted he should pay but Lorean didn't give in to him.

"Don't be a pain in the ass Booth, just let me pay you two have paid enough allready".

"Booth just let him, honey", Bones said sweetly looping her arm through his.

"Did you just call me honey? Wow Bones that's a first!", Booth exclaimed happily and leaned in to peck her on the lips.

Bones just smiled and waved the other over to follow them into the house.

"Yo Cabby, get your butt comfortable this may take a while", Booth called out from the kitchen.

"Comfortable? How am i supposed to do that? I am nervous as hell thanks to your speech".

"Are you telling me you're affraid of me now? You should know me better by now, i meant grab some comfortable clothing. If you didn't bring any go to my bedroom in the top left drawer there are some sweatpants you could put on and in the walk-in are some shirts".

"Oh ehh he he i'm still used to get a speech or a firm talking to from my dad when i was younger. When me and my sister had done something out of line my dad used to say it the exact same way you did man. Hell no, im not affraid of you Seeley", he laughed.

"Just go asshole", was Booths only reply.

Lorean stood up and headed upstairs to get the clothes Booth offered him. What he didn't know was that Tempe and Genny followed him upstairs oblivious to the fact he was in the bedroom as well. He totally undressed and headed to the bathroom, remembering he got a text message he walked back into the room and ran smack into Bones.

"Oh my god you scared the hell out of me Lorean", Bones yelped.

"Oh my...", Shaw gasped not wanting to look at all his parts, only problem was she couldn't stop herself and flushed immediately.

"Err well i didn't know you two were coming up, sorry for scaring ya", Lorean didn't even tried to hide all of him but just stood there apologizing butt-naked.

"Shouldn't you put on something?", Genny asked still blushing.

"Why should i, i was heading for the shower and it won't be wise to take a shower fully dressed isn't it?".

"I...errrr...well i-i...", Genny stammered.

"Just take your cute gluteus maximus into the shower and join us downstairs", Bones said smacking him on his ass.

Lorean jumped a little knowing Brennans hand showed in red on his ass.

"Oh my, is he shameless?", Bones turned around to see Genny panting a little open mouthed and flushed a dark shade of red.

"Well at least now you saw everything. He's well-defined Genny, not as broad as Booth but still".

"I think i'm going to take a really cold shower later", was Genny's response.

Bones smiled knowing exactly how Genny felt, she felt the same when she saw Booth naked for the first time. They heard Lorean started to whistle in the bathroom and they both grinned sheepishly.

"What's taking you so long Cabby?", Booth asked coming around the corner.

"He is taking a shower and we ran into him butt-naked before that", Genny said still flushed.

"Oh is he whistling that song again? He drove me and the guys in the unit crazy".

Genny wondered what the song was called. It sounded very melodical and all of the sudden Lorean, not knowing they were still in there, started singing.

_Over the hills and far away,  
he swears he will return one day  
Far from the mountains and blue seas,  
back in her arms he swear he'll be  
Over the hills and far away_

"The band is called Nightwish he loves them, the song is a Gary Moore cover called Over The Hills And Far Away", Booth grunted rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do you know the band Booth?", Bones asked.

"Yeah he listened to it on his Blackberry an awfull lot, they got good song though".

"We could get out his SD-card and plug it into the computer. His singing made me curious it sounds pretty good."

"Let's go into my man-cave we could play guitar hero. We used to do that all the time when we weren't on an assignment", Booth said getting a little excited.

"Really? Guitar Hero? Ain't that a bit loud at this time of night?".

"What does it matter Bones, the room is almost fully sound proof, aw please you should see us", Booth gave her a crooked Boothy grin with raised eyebrows.

Bones nodded just when Lorean came out of the shower.

"Cabby game room with me and the girls and...dude you shave down there?".

"Aint that obvious? It irritates me otherwise, comfort above all. You mind me going commando in your sweatpants i didn't bring any boxers".

"Whatever just burn em when you take em off", Booth turned around grinning and walked to his cave.

The girls didn't change yet. Bones grabbed a pair of sweatpants from the drawer and threw them to Lorean.

"Now put it on before Genny here goes all gooey on my bedroom floor".

"Oh my god Tempe!", Shaw smacked her playfully on her arm.

Bones belly-laughed by this point while she undressed totally not ashamed of the two onlookers in the bedroom. When she finished taking off clothes she walked into teh walk in and her bra came flying in the bedroom. It landed on Loreans head and Shaw bursted out laughing.

"You look like mickey mouse with his ears hanging now", she pointed at him.

The black lace bra hung over his head, the cups at the sides of his head and the straps on his shoulders.

"Nice move Tempe, nice move", Lorean grinned taking them off his head and threw them on the bed.

He stepped closer to Genny and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Should i call 911? I think you might die choking with laughter now".

"No...its...its okay Lorean", Shaw tilted her head still laughing to look into his eyes.

_Oh my god oh my god oh my god, his eyes are amazing i think i might drown. Don't look at his lips, shit i just did! Keep yourself together Gen are you crazy, going all gooey for a stranger. Oh no he looked at my lips! Is he going to kiss me? I think he wants to..._and there it was. Lorean leaned in closer and his lips touched her lips very briefly just when Bones walked back into the room.

"I'm...", Lorean wanted to say something but Shaw put her fingers on his lips.

Lorean kissed the tips and turned around taking the shirt Bones held out for him.

They all got out of the room finally to let Genny change clothes. Booth grabbed three beers from his small fridge in the man cave and sat down on the couch next to Bones. He opened the bottles and handed one to Lorean and one to Bones.

"Wanna play some guitar hero Cabby?".

"Oh cool which ones you got?", Lorean answered after he swallowed his sip.

"Uh lets see, Metallica, world tour and Parkers favourite 5".

"Metallica? Cool i didn't know you liked them, you only have guitars or do you have the drum kit as well? Cause i love to play the drums".

"It's in there knock yourself out", Bones pointed to a door next to the tv.

Lorean took the drum kit out and started assembling it. "What i wanted to ask, is Parker coming over soon? I would love to see your little man".

"Parker is in Canada for another week with Rebecca and Todd, he will come over next week".

"Cool so i will get to meet him in the flesh?".

Booth nodded while Genny got in the room. She looked like she was cold and Bones started chuckling. Bones knew that Genny took the cold shower like she said earlier.

"Take a seat Genny, want a beer?", Booth asked standing up.

"A beer please", Genny shivered and sat down at the far left side of the couch.

Booth grabbed another beer and handed it over.

"So lets get this talk done cause i wanna kick Cabby's ass with guitar hero. Bones and me have been thinking, well actually it was more Bones than me but still we agreed together."

"We would like you to stay here Lorean", Bones said.

"What do you mean? Like stay here for a month?".

"No for good Cabby. You can stay in our guesthouse while you search for a job and when you get one you can get your own appartment", Bones exchanged glances with him and Shaw.

"What about my family, my job at home and my dog? I mean i would love too but i can't just leave all behind right?", he stuttered a little overwhelmed by their suggestions.

"Well your dog won't be a problem but you have to decide wether you stay here and try having a life here or go home and continue whatever life you had there", Bones scooted a little closer to Genny who looked completely shell shocked.

"Are you doing this for us?", she asked softly.

Booth nodded while Bones told Lorean he didn't have to decide right now but they needed to know before the end of next week so they could make arangements.

"Wow i gotta think about this but thanks anyway. My room at the hotel is paid for so i can stay there as long as it takes for me to come up with an answer to that".

"Ok sure Lor, lets play the game now huh, i really wanna kick your ass", Booth grabbed the guitar and loaded the Metallica disc into the xbox.

Genny sat watching them with her heart racing, she was sure Bones could see it pumping in her chest. To make it worse Lorean sat down behind the tiny drum kit and pulled off his shirt. He sat there bare chested twirling the drumsticks between his fingers while Booth went through the settingsmenu and free play modus.

"Oh man i can't wait to be behind a real drumkit again, here we go. Good luck Seels", Lorean bounced a little on the seat when the intro to For Whom The Bell Tolls started.

Booth bobbed his head to the beat while hitting all the notes, Bones bobbed her head and Genny sat watching Lorean muscles ripple while he played the drums.

_Genny pick your jaw up from the floor, it's not like you've never seen a guy without a shirt so why should he be different? Damn he is hot! _Genny chastised herself multiple times but still she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"You missed a couple of notes there Seeley", Lorean laughed when the song was finsihed.

He took a large swig of his beer and drained the bottle. Booth did the same and pressed play again for another song.

"You wanna kill me? I haven't played The Shortest Straw in forever! You know how fast it goes?", Lorean shifted a bit readying himself cause this was going to bell for his right arm.

"Aw you're whining like a little girl now Cabby," Booth laughed aloud and Bones couldn't help laughing too.

Halfway through the song Bones jumped up and grabbed the guitar from Booth. She jumped up on the couch and started head banging. Genny laughed bobbing her head with Bones and Lorean couldn't help but turning around to look at the women going a little crazy. He started missing a lot of notes and it was game over.

"You killed us", Bones said pouting.

When they all turned to look at Lorean they saw him wiping his sweat of his face. He was panting a little and when he stood up they saw his legs tremble a bit.

"Want another cold one?", Booth asked walking over to his fridge.

Lorean nodded and put the drumsticks back in slot on the side of the kit. Still panting a bit he sat down between both women who jumped up at this.

"I don't mind getting sweaty but not because of you", Bones winked at him and went to sit down on Booths lap.

"I wouldn't mind doing that he he", Lorean chuckled and Booth shot him a glare.

"Don't even try, i will shoot you".

"Don't worry man i'm not interested in Tempe, she's gorgeous though but my eyes are fixed on someone else. Besides Tempe's taken". He smiled at Genny and said "My eyes are fixed on this lovely lady here".

Genny blushed and turned her eyes away from him. She grabbed her bottle of beer and took a sip.

Moments later she was nervously peeling the label from it and Bones chuckled remembering that was exactly what she did when she was nervous. How many times had she peeled of the label because Booth was in close proximity to her? Numerous times, so many times she couldn't even count them.

An hour and a lot of beers later Lorean started to feel sick but he was having so much fun with them he decided to ignore it. He knew he would regret this at some point but now he didn't really care, he just wanted this night to never end. Booth offered him another beer and even though he knew he shouldn't take it he accepted. He drained it fairly quickly and stood up to go to the bathroom, he felt like his blatter was going to explode. He couldn't find his balance and fell back to the couch, he lay draped over Genny and groaned trying to get up again.

"Way to go Cabby landing face down in her lap", Booth belly laughed.

"I...i-i uh i'm sorry Genny, excuse me i really need to crawl to the bathroom now before my blatter bursts".

Shaw couldn't stop het tingle taht ran from her feet up her spine and back. She knew it was because he was drunk but she couldn't help thinking about what would've happened if he wasn't drunk. She shifted a bit and flushed when she thought about his head between her legs.

"Everything ok Shaw?", Booth asked pulling her out of her own thoughts.

"Yes i'm fine it's just...nevermind it's nothing".

Lorean came back a few moments later, he was pale and they could tell he was goint to throw up.

"Let me grab a bucket and show you to the guest house", Bones said looking at him.

Lorean nodded and turned to walk after Bones, Genny followed them after saying good night to Booth. Booth turned everything off and headed to their bedroom.

Genny held Lorean up by his waist and pulled his arm around her shoulders pushing away her feelings and thought for the moment. He did tell them he couldn't handle alcohol very well why did he keep drinking? Must have been because he was enjoying himself. Bones opened the door to the guesthouse and flicked on the lights. She showed them the bedrooms and the bathroom before wishing them goodnight and handing Genny a bottle of painkillers.

"I think he might need them later, just keep him drinking water and give him two of these before he falls asleep. Goodnight Lorean, goodnight Genny".

"Thanks Tempe Goodnight", Genny said still holding Lorean up.

Lorean grunted something they couldn't understand and waved at Bones. When Bones closed the door behind her Gennytook Lorean into the bedroom with en-suite bathroom. She figured he would spent a lot of time in there so it was convenient that he'd stay in that room. Lorean let go off her and walked to the bathroom on shaky legs.

He fell immediately to his knees in front of the toilet and wretched. Genny felt really sorry for him and walked into the bathroom. Picking up a wash cloth she soaked it in warm water and knelt down next to him. She placed her hand onder his chin and wiped his face clean of the sweat and saliva on his chin. He looked at her with a question in his eyes.

"What is it Lorean?", she asked rinsing the cloth in the sink.

She got no answer and he threw up again. The only thing coming out of him was his beer.

_Aw poor Lorean, having a great time and be sick straight after. Well fortunately for him he will feel a hell of a lot better when he finishes throwing up. It will help him sober up._ Genny's mind rambled on while she kept wiping down his face. Her other hand was on his back rubbing in small circles. She felt him relax a little under her hand and it seems the wretching had subsided. Standing up she rinsed the cloth again and poored a glass of water for him.

"Here rinse your mouth", she handed him the glass of water and he took it with a shaking hand.

He rinsed his mouth quietly and stood up turning around wrapping his arms around Genny.

"Thank you Genny, i'm sorry", he croaked.

"No problem Lorean, what are you sorry for?", she asked raising an eyebrow patting his back.

"Well i thought i might have ruined your night now and i didn't mean to".

"Are you crazy? You didn't ruin anything, why would you think that? I had a great night".

"Well you being here with me a sick drunk stranger, you ok?".

"I don't mind being here with you. You are the only stranger i want to be around anyway. Don't worry about that Lorean i'm fine, now come on let's get you to bed".

She let go of him and pushed him backwards to the bed till his knees hit the edge and he sank down on it. Genny pulled away the comforter and pushed him flat on his back. He turned to lay sideways and looked at her.

"You know, i really like to be around you even though we've only met today. My head is full of you allready Genny, you're running around in there".

"Kinda strange isn't it? I mean we've indeed only met today but i feel like i've known you a lot longer, i haven't felt this way since i met Danny's father".

"Well i'm happy you feel that way cause i feel the exact same way about you. I think i love you allready Genny", Lorean placed his hand on hers and squeezed it softly when he continued: "do you believe in love at first sight? Or should i walk by again?".

Genny chuckled a little at his joke. Her mind screamed at her to remember he was drunk but her body took over not able to stop doing what it wanted. She leaned in to him and kissed his brow.

"Go to sleep Lorean, you'll need your energy tomorrow. You got to think about their offer plus the kids come back tomorrow. I'll be in the room next to this one, take the pills".

"Ok Genny good night, or as we say in the Netherlands welterusten".

"I like the way that sounds wel—te—rus-ten?"

"Exactly welterusten sleep tight".

Genny stood and turned around to him again, she leaned down again and kissed him on the cheek close to his mouth. She pulled the comforter over his shoulders and put the bucket next to him.

**The next morning 10am**

Lorean groaned when he opened his eyes, he had a pounding headache and the sun shining in his face wasn't helping. He sat up rubbing his temples and wondered how he got into this bed. At the same moment Genny came walking into the room.

"Goodmorning, did you sleep well".

He could tell she had taken a shower and he could smell the coffee she was holding in her hands.

"Like a rock, how the hell did i get into bed? I remember i had to much to drink but i can't remember how i got here, well not yet anyway."

"Tempe and i brought you here, when she left i brought you to this room and after you threw up multiple times in the bathroom i put you into bed".

"Oh wow that coffee smells great".

_Ok so i haven't done anything stupid, i didn't do something to her i guess cause she's still here and brought me coffee. Wait what? I threw up? That's why my stomach aches for food! _

"Genny did i-uh, did i...".

Reading the question in his eyes knowing what he was about to ask she shook her head and handed him the coffee.

"No Lorean you didn't try anything you threw up told me you thought you loved me allready said welte- what was it again in dutch? Anyway, you bad me goodnight in dutch and i went to my own room".

"Great, i was scared for a minute i did something really stupid. Usually when i'm drunk i make a complete ass of myself. That's why i don't drink alcohol very often".

"Drink your coffee and get ready we are having breakfast in 30 minutes in the house", she stood and kissed his brow again.

Before she could stand up straight Lorean grabbed her hand and stood in front of her.

"Thank you Genny. My god you are gorgeous", he bent over and kissed her softly on the lips.

She froze for a second. Her heart pounding in her chest she opened her mouth a little. Lorean took that as a permission to deepen the kiss. Neither of them fighting for dominance the kiss turned from soft and sweet to hungry and passionate. Genny threw her arms around his neck and plamed his nape.

When the need of oxygen became unbearable they broke the kiss both of them panting.

"Wow", was the only thing Lorean could say.

Genny could feel the tell-tale signs of his arousal pressing against her hip. She shifted a bit on her feet brushing against him causing him to groan.

"You should get ready i don't want any of the kids barging in on us and most certainly not Booth or Tempe", Shaw smiled at him and gave him another quick peck on the lips.

"Yeah i should but just...", he leaned in and kissed her again full of passion.

Genny reciprocated and after a while she pushed him away by his shoulders.

"Now go cutie, before i devour you instead of breakfast", she squeezed hif let buttock before she turned around and walked away.

Lorean sighed and headed for the shower.

**Inside the residence.**

"Booth get the door please Ange and Jack are here", Bones said flipping another pancake.

Booth walked to the front door and opened it with a smile.

"Goodmorning Studly", Angela said smiling at him.

"Hey Ange, did the kids behave?", Booth pecked her on the cheek and took Christine from her.

"Yes they did and Christine slept through the night. Danny is in love with her i think he watched her the whole evening", Jack came in after them.

"Oh is that so angel? Keeping mommy and daddy awake and sleep through the night with auntie Ange and uncle Jack? ", Booth cooed.

Christine smiled at him and squealed patting his face with her hands.

Bones came over and took her from him kissing and cuddling her.

"So where are Shaw and the foreign hottie?", Angela asked.

"I'm right here and Lorean is taking a shower", Shaw caught Danny midflight.

"Mommy Jacks house is awesome! It is huge!", he said wriggling in her arms.

"Did you have fun?", Shaw kissed her little man.

"Can i get a little sister mommy?", Danny asked looking at Christine again.

Shaw smiled and turned around to look at Bones and Christine. Lorean entered the room in just sweatpants looking really edible. Danny jumped out of Shaws arms and ran to him.

"Hey there buddy, did you enjoy yourself?", Loream picked Danny up and hugged him.

"Yes, they have a pool. Can you give me a little sister?", Danny asked hugging back.

Lorean grinned and winked at Shaw.

"Maybe, maybe not. Tempe where can i find my own clothes?", he asked putting Danny down again.

"They are hanging in the garden, you can find them on the washline there", Bones pointed to him.

Lorean walked out into the garden and got his shirt and jeans down. He took them back into the guest house and changed into them. He folded Booth's sweatpants and took them with him to the house so he could throw them in the hamper.

"Wow, did he look cute or what? Danny loves him, he didn't stop talking about him. He asked me if he was his daddy", Angela said looking over the rim of her cup.

"Really? Well who knows whats going to happen between the two of them", Bones waved her hand to the door and then to Shaw.

Shaw was grinning like a mad girl and her eyes started to tear up. She never thought Danny would accept another guy ever again. Offcourse she had some male friends but Danny never seemed to like he just started kicking and screaming but witnessing Danny running to Lorean and jumping in his arms warmed her heart. Danny was the most important in her life and although it was not his choice she really wanted a guy that Danny liked also.

"Genny whats wrong?", Bones asked putting plates stacked with food on the table.

"It's nothing really, it's just Danny seems to like him and...".

"I understand. Danny got separated from his dad and he doesn't care for other guys but he likes him", Booth said pouring some more coffee for everyone.

"How did you know?", Shaw asked totally amazed.

"Parker had the same thing, fear of getting abandoned again. Parker used to give me a hard time when i had a new girlfriend, he just wanted me and Becs back together and didn't accept any other guy or girl in our lives", Booth said. He gave Shaw a charming grin.

"Well he is cute though and seems to be nice to Danny, maybe he could give Danny a baby sister", Angela mused aloud helping Bones set up the table.

Danny ran towards the door to the garden and looked out for Lorean. He saw him coming around the corner and started jumping up and down. "Mommy mommy there he is", Danny yelled excited.

"Heya little man. Come on i think we are eating pancakes, do you like them?", Lorean picked him up again and Danny nodded if his life depended on it.

Lorean ruffled Danny's hair and sat down with him on his lap. Everyone else took their places at the table and they tucked in. Danny pointed towards ther honey and Lorean poured some on a pancake. He cut the pancake in little pieces and stabbed some on a fork. Danny opened his mouth grabbing Loreans hand and guided it to his mouth. Shaw looked at them stunned and couldn't swallow her throat was so tight. She shook her head and tried not to cry.

"Are you my daddy?", Danny asked, his mouth full of pancake and his chin sticky with honey.

"Only if you and your mommy want me to be", Lorean answered taking a bite himself.

"Oh wow, when he grows up he should start a dating agency, he is good only at five years old", Angela said.

The rest of their breakfast flew by with casual conversations about different subjects. Lorean decided to call home and tell them about his plans to stay here forever. Genny helped clearing the table while Michael and Danny played together. Christine was fed by Booth and Jack and Angela were getting ready to leave.

"Michael sweetie come to mommy, grandpa is coming today", Angela walked over to pick up her son.

"Thanks Dr. B for breakfast, see you at the lab on monday", Jack waved at them opening the front door.

"No problem Jack, thanks for watching the kids for us. See you on monday".

After they Lorean asked if he could use the phone to call home and after Bones told him he could he walked into the garden with the hand set.

Booth watched him talking through the kitchenwindow and wondered what he was saying.

"I really don't understand a word he says", he muttered.

"Well i guess i'll never learn it sounds difficult. So when do you want me to go home? I don't want to invade your privacy but i feel really comfortable right now, me and Danny are enjoying ourselves", Genny mused aloud.

"First thing when he's done calling is talk, second thing getting him a car, third and rest depends on the outcome of the first", Booth explained after draining a large glass of milk.

Genny nodded and turned around when she heard the door open.

Lorean stepped in with a faint smile and tears in his eyes. Genny walked over to him placed a hand on his shoulders and asked "What's wrong, what happened?".

"My mother says i gotta do what feels right for me and don't worry about them as long as i come over every year to see everyone. She cried and i'm an emotional guy so she made me cry too. She wishes you come over with Danny to meet her. I am still going home at the end of this vacation.."

Genny's heart sank, she thought he decided not to stay. She searched his eyes for answers but only saw sadness, she felt her throat tighten and tears threatened to spill.

"However, i'm only going home to arrange things. I need to bring my dog with me and i've got to talk to my boss and say goodbye to my friends and family at home."

He saw Genny's tears welling in her eyes and she started to smile through them.

"Don't worry Genny i want to stay here i want to be with you and Danny. I would never ask you to come with me and stay there it's easier for me to stay here. Would you come with me when i go home to arrange things?".

Genny sobbed now, touched by his words. She stepped closer into him and embraced him nodding her answer.

"Ok great my mom says she would love to meet the woman that stolemy heart the second i saw her. She also said she's gonna be a grandmother for the second time if things work out between us. When i told her about Danny she said he had to come and meet his granny and grandpa."

"Sorry to interrupt you two but i wanted to say Bones and i are really happy for you", Booth placed his hands of both of their shoulders and squeezed softly.

Lorean lifted his head and looked up to Bones, she stood in the kitchen with a smile and tears in her eyes. Christine on her hip half asleep. Slowly Lorean let go and walked over to Bones, he embraced her fiercely.

"Thank you Temperance, from the bottom of my heart".

"No problem just make it worth your and her while".

Lorean let go of her and kissed Christine on the top of her head. She was sound asleep now and didn't even stir. He turned around to see Booth hugging Genny, she still cried. Slowly he walked to them and Booth let go of Genny.

"Thanks Seeley, i didn't expect this to happen, never thought it even could happen but you are like a big brother to me and i totally owe you one now. Don't get me wrong but i love you all. Thanks for...", Booth didn't let him finish and grabbed him. Holding him tight in a guy hug he smiled and said "No problem little brother".

They both chuckled when he turned around to Genny again. He hugged her again and bent his head down. She looked into his eyes and tilted her chin to kiss him again. Lorean closed the distance and a single tear ran down his cheek. They stood there holding eachother, lips locked and trembling slightly untill Lorean broke the kiss with a grin curving his mouth.

"So i guess i will be Danny's daddy someday".

From that day forward the weeks flew by. Lorean and Genny both stayed in the guesthouse together with Danny. It was like they were really living there and Bones and Booth didn't seem to mind at all. Genny drove to work with Booth every day, dropping of Bones at The Jeffersonian, and Lorean took care of the kids between calls and making arrangements for their trip back to the Netherlands.

Danny grew really fond of Lorean and even started to call him daddy.

**The day before leaving only to return again**

They all sat down at the kitchentable for dinner. Bones prepared a lot of food and they all wondered what's gotten into her. Booth knew she liked to cook when she felt anxious about something but he had never seen a dinner of this proportions before, only at buffets on party's or in restaurants.

"Bones, is something bothering you?", he asked suddenly.

"I've got to tell you something yes, but lets enjoy dinner first, Tonight is more about them than us".

"Wow Tempe this looks amazing!", Lorean said looking over the table stacked with food.

Bones smiled and took down four glasses for the wine. She sat down at her usual spot while Booth opened a bottle of wine from the cooler.

"So lets make a toast, to our friendship, the young love ready to spread its wings, to the future in which there will be more love, familys, marriages, baby's and even stronger friendships", Bones said.

"To that but wait, who's getting married you think?", Booth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We will Booth".

"Offcourse iff you really want to, you know i don't care anymore as long as i can be with you we don't have to get married".

"I want to Booth besides our family is getting bigger".

"Oh wow Temperance are you sure? I mean you are glowing but...since when?", Shaw asked.

"Wait wait wait...what? Are you .. are we?", Booth stammered.

"Yes Booth i'm pregnant again and i would like us to get married".

"Yes! I mean yes i want to marry you and we're getting another baby", Booth started to cry with tears of joy. He jumped up and pulled her into an embrace when something came to mind.

"See Bones i told you you were going to ask me to marry you!".

"I'm so happy for the two of you! Wow a marriage, another baby amazing!", Lorean stood and grabbed Bones's glass of wine. "No more alcohol for you Tempe".

"Oh please not another guy with huge alpha-male tendencies? Are you sure you two are not related", Bones said faking annoyance.

They all laughed, hugged, congratulated and started eating the marvelous food. They talked casually and after an hour they were ready for dessert.

"So what time do you fly home Cabby?".

"We fly out at 6am tomorrow morning from Dulles".

"Ok great we'll drive you there. Please let us know when you arrive and don't mind the time difference if there is anything we can do just give us a call", Bones said taking a box of rocky road icecream out of the freezer.

"Thank you Tempe we will, Seeley you want me to bring you something from the Netherlands?", Lorean helped clearing the table continuing their conversation.

"Yeah could you bring a pair of those tiny wooden shoes? I think they will look cute on Christine", Booth chuckled looking at Bones's shocked face.

"Just kidding, baby, just kidding".

Bones cocked her head with a look on her face as if she was telling him not to call her baby, she was not an infant. Booth didn't react to it and patted Lorean on his shoulder. "So this is your last night here. Well for now you will be back though but what i don't know, and what i really want to know is, where will you be staying when you come back, i don't think i heard you about an appartement".

"Well Genny here asked me to move in with her. At first i didn't think it was a good idea you know. We've been together for a month now and lived together in your guesthouse. That made it easy to choose. We can live together the only thing now is finding a job for me to pay my share. I don't want Genny to work her cute little butt off to pay everything on her own and besides i really want to get back to work now".

"Wow thats great, and talking about work you've been to the Jeffersonian a couple of times now and since our Technician will be retiring in 2 months i'd like to offer you on behalf of all the staff a job as our new technician", Bones said.

"I will take the job, wow Temperance you're to good for me. I want to thank the both of you again for the last month. It was totally amazing and i never expected it to be like this, i feel at home. Offcourse i've missed my family and all but i will have to get used to that", Lorean took a bite of his ice cream and swallowed slowly.

"No need to thank us, we've helped you made the choices", Booth said.

When everybody finished they all helped clearing the dishes and headed to bed. They had to get up early to be at the airport in time.

"Goodnight everyone, welterusten", Lorean waved while he walked out the door holding Genny's hand.

"Goodnight see you in a few hours", Booth waved back.

Lorean and Genny walked to the guesthouse slowly. Genny looped her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder. When they arrived at the door Lorean opened it for her and stepped in after her.

"You know, this is going to be our new life now. I still can't believe you decided to be with me and leave everything behind. I don't think i could have made those choices", Genny said softly.

"Maybe it's to soon to say it but, i love you Genny, and i love the little man. It's like he is my own son. The last month was like being in heaven and i'm so glad you want me here. I, myself, still can't believe everything that happened over the last month. I found you thanks to Seeley. I just...".

"Let's make love", Genny interrupted him.

"Are you sure? I mean i want to but only if you're sure about this".

Genny turned in his arms and tilted her chin to kiss him. He swiped his tongue over her lower lip seeking entrance which she granted. Their tongues dancing around eachother neither fighting for dominance. Her hands roamed over his back while his hands squeezed her hips his thumbs rubbing tiny circles on the bare skin he found there. Slowly she backed him up untill they reached the couch.

He sat down and Genny moved to straddle him. His hands reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head slowly and flung it behind the couch. He sat up a litle to pull of his own shirt and threw it the same way as her shirt. Genny's hands roamed over his pecs and abdomen untill she reached the waistband of his jeans. Her hands found the button and unclasped it. Lorean placed hot open mouthed kisses along her jawline into her neck. He lingered on her pulsepoint for a while and dropped his head between her breasts. Reachind behind her he unclasped her bra in one swift move and pushed the straps off of her shoulders.

"Beautifull", he breathed against one of her nipples before taking it into his mouth. He sucked gently and turned to her other breast giving it the same attention. Genny's head fell backwards and she gasped the second his tongue touched her nipple. She moaned softly unable to sit still. She felt his arousal through his jeans and shifted her hips.

Reaching between them Lorean slowly unclasped the button on her jeans and lowered the zipper. He placed his hands on her hips and pushed her jeans down together with the black lace panties she was wearing. Genny stood and stepped out of her jeans and panties taking of her socks as well. She kneeled between his legs and reached for his jeans. Lorean lifted his hips a little and let her ease his jeans of. She noticed he wasn't wearing boxers and his raging erection sprung forward as soon as his jeans slid below his buttocks.

He gasped for air when he felt the fabric brush his erection and the next thing he knew Genny's hand grasped his shaft.

"Oh my god, feels so good", he groaned as Genny started stroking him slowly.

"You're a big boy Lorean", Genny mused standing up slowly.

Lorean felt the loss of contact as she released him from her grasp. He took her hand and pulled her forward. She straddled him again catching his erection between his belly and her core. Lorean could feel the heat radiating from her core and he could smell her arousal.

"You are so beautifull Genny", he grasped her lips between his again and gasped again when he felt her hips moving against him.

"It won't take long if you keep doing that gorgeous, it's been a while".

"I don't mind we've got all night, we can sleep on the plane".

"Did you bring any ehh...".

"No need it's safe", she reached for his erection and centered him at her core.

"I love you", she whispered softly against his lips when she lowered herself on him letting him slide home.

"Oh my god, i love you too", Lorean groaned.

Neither of them moved for a minute, enjoying their first true connection. Lorean started moving first thrusting up into her slowly burrying himself all the way over and over. Genny could feel the first signs of release building low in her belly. She picked up the pace a little and started to breathe heavily. Lorean breath became labored as well and he felt the familiar tingling at the base of his spine. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer and tried to hold back.

Genny leaned back and placed her hands on his knees behind her to change angles a little and met every thrust he made with one of her own.

"Close so close", she panted.

"Surrender, come with me Genny", Lorean pulled her flush against his chest. Her head burried in his neck, his thrusts became frantic and he started to lose control.

"Oh Genny, i'm...coming", he moaned.

"Oh god..close...close", she moaned back at him.

Lorean reached between them with his right hand and placed his thumb on her swollen nub. He rubbed tight little circles tipping her over the edge with him.

They both almost screamed with their release and breathed heavily into eachothers necks while they rode out their orgasms. When their breathing started to slow down again Lorean rolled to his side taking Genny with him to lay back on the couch.

"Oh my god that was..."

"Yes it was", Lorean smiled at her rubbing her back.

"Let's go to bed, i'm really tired right now", Genny stood on wobbly legs and reached for his hands.

His jeans were stil pooled at his ankles and slowly he stepped out of them his heart still pounding in his chest. He grabbed her hand and let her lead him to the bedroom. This was the first time they made love and the first time they would share a bed. Once they were settled Lorean laid on his back and Genny flush against his side, her head on his shoulder and her left arm and left leg lay loosely over him. He heard her breath even out and knew she fell asleep. Listening to her even breaths sleep washed over him and he closed his eyes perfectly happy.

_A/N: So what do you think about this long one? I got a little carried away writing this. I know i know maybe i rushed some things here but i didn't feel like writing down every day. This was the first time i ever wrote smut so don't kill me if it was not what you expected it to be. Please leave a review i'd love to hear (well read) what you think. Interested in a follow-up story? Let me know._

_You can also find me on twitter appiedala_


End file.
